Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting apparatus with increased contact area between a common electrode and a voltage supply unit therein.
Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting apparatus is a display device that may include pixels and organic light-emitting devices. Light emission or a degree of light emission of each organic light-emitting device may be controlled by a thin-film transistor (TFT). The organic light-emitting device may include a pixel electrode, an intermediate layer including an emission layer, and a common electrode opposing the pixel electrode. A common electrode may be integrally formed on pixel electrodes and an intermediate layer, and receive a voltage from a voltage supply unit, which may electrically contact the common electrode and arranged outside a display area on which an image is displayed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.